User blog:GreenMajesty/FTL Ideas
RACES: Salamanders Immune to fire. Deal double damage and move twice as fast while standing in a square that is on fire. Set entire room occupied on fire upon death. Speed and damage are halved in rooms that are not on fire. Scaly Plating: Your ship does not take system damage from fire. Volatile Nebula: Disabled sensors. Fire spreads twice as fast on both ships. *Only appears in the Underworld sector. Supergiant: Starts random fires. Fire spreads twice as fast on both ships. *Only appears in the Underworld sector. Achievements: Hellfire: Have every room on your ship and the enemy ship on fire at the same time. The Mighty Dragon: Have one Salamander crew member kill 4 enemy crew on the enemy ship. (only one may be sent over) Expansive Lair: Jump to 15 fire hazard beacons over the course of an entire run (Sun, Supergiant, Volatile Nebula). Zoltan Provides two reactor power instead of one. System occupied is locked at 4 ion damage. Ionizied Zoltans negate ion lockdown in the systems they are manning. Slug Keeps slug abilities. Teleports instead of walking. When attacking, immediately teleport to a random room on the current ship. Goo Grey Goo is not affected by the Medbay or the Clonebay. When idle/manning, heals at 5 hp per second. When you jump into a new sector, Grey Goo will clone itself, if possible. WEAPONS: Laser: Mark I: 1 power, 50 scrap, 10 sec 100% hit chance as long as the room targeted is visible. Fires 4 lasers that deal 1 system damage each and 25 crew damage each. Laser: Mark I: all power allocated, 65 scrap, power x 3 seconds Fires (reactor power in weapons) lasers that deal 1 damage each. Beam: Mark I: 2 power, 60 scrap, 5 sec 1 damage per room. Max charge of 3. Length is equivalent to charge/45px * charge. Beam: Mark I: 2 power, 45 scrap, 14 sec 2 damage per room. Length of 5. Beam moves at 0.8 room/36 px per second. Beam: Mark I: 2 power, 45 scrap, 14 sec 1 damage per room. Length of 0 (1px). Lasts for 6 seconds, hits once per second. Beam: Mark I: 2 power, 40 scrap, 12 sec. Mark 2: 3 power, 60 scrap, 16 sec Mark I: 1 ion damage per room. Length of 2.5. Deals no hull damage, cannot bypass shields. Mark II: 2 ion damage per room. Length of 2.5. Deals no hull damage, cannot bypass shields. Beam: Mark I: 2 power, 35 scrap, 16 sec 2 damage per level of ion per room. Length of 3.5. Instantly disables hit systems. Missile: Mark I: 2 power, 50 scrap, 10 sec 100% hit chance as long as targeted room is visible. Fires 1 missile that deals 1 damage. Missile: Mark I: 2 power, 35 scrap, 12 sec. Mark II: 2 power, 70 scrap, 12 sec Mark I: Deals 2 ion damage and stuns enemy crew. Mark II: Deals 3 ion damage and stuns enemy crew. Missile: Mark I: 3 power, 0 scrap, 10 sec Deals 2 system damage. 100% chance breach. Inflicts room hit with Gravity III for 10 seconds. Only comes equipped on the Nautilus. Bomb: Mark I: 1 power, 30 scrap, 15 sec 100% hit chance as long as targeted room is visisble. Deals 2 system damage. Bomb: Mark I: 1 power, 50 scrap, 20 sec Fills the room it hits with gas. AUGMENTS: Reflector: Scrap: 50, Rarity: 3 When shields are up, reflects blockable projectiles at the opposing ship. Shields still take damage from reflected projectiles. Wormhole: Scrap: 100, Rarity: 3* Lets you jump to any beacon in a sector. Lets you jump before FTL is charged. Consumed after use. Cannot stack. Inflicts your ship with Gravity II for 20 seconds after jumping. Can only be bought in Slug Homeworld. The Nautilus comes equipped with this augment. Hull: Scrap: 100, Rarity: 5 Adds 10 points to your hull. Can stack. The Luxury Cruiser comes equipped with 3 of this augment. Hull: Scrap: 0, Rarity: 0 Hull is repaired by (number of shields active) every time you jump into an empty beacon. Hull is repaired by 5 every time you jump into a new sector. The Virus comes equipped with this augment. Short-Circuiter: Scrap: 40, Rarity: 3 When an enemy system is disabled, instead of dealing 1 hull damage, deals hull damage equal to system power. Maximum hull damage of 4. Field: Scrap: 60, Rarity: 3 Every time enemy shields take ion damage, deals 1 ion damage to enemy cloaking, hacking, mind control, backup battery, and teleporter. Does nothing if your shields are ionized. Recycler: Scrap: 30, Rarity: 2 Gain 1 fuel when you jump into an empty beacon. Gravitator: Scrap: 70, Rarity: 4 Affects your ship with Gravity I. Incoming asteroids and missiles are brought into orbit, allowing them to be hit like a drone. Drones deployed on your ship move and function 25% faster. Lock-on Targeting: Scrap: 80, Rarity: 4 Projectiles you fire will hit enemy drones deployed on the enemy ship before hitting the enemy ship. System: Scrap: 50, Rarity: 3 Repairs all damaged systems at 50% of the default rate. Repairs are stopped if you take hull damage. Starts again once you have 1 level of shields. Lattice: Scrap: 0, Rarity: 0 When you jump into a beacon, all systems are given 1 temporary dummy system point that blocks system damage. Overheater: Scrap: 35, Rarity: 3 When an enemy system takes ion damage, there is a 25% chance of starting a fire in said system. DRONES: Drone: Mark I: Power: 1, Scrap: 40. Mark II: Power: 2, Scrap: 60 Mark I: Deployed on the enemy ship. Fires 1 missile every 12 seconds. Consumes missiles. Mark II: Deployed on the enemy ship. Fires 1 missile every 6 seconds. Consumes missiles. Explosive Replicator applies to both Mark I and II. Drone: Mark I: Scrap: 50, Power: 2.Mark II: Scrap: 70, Power: 3 Mark I: Inflicts the enemy ship with Gravity I. Mark II: Inflicts the enemy ship with Gravity II. Intruder Drone: Scrap: 85, Power: 4, Health: 100 Breaches the enemy ship upon entry. Locks the doors of the room it's in (Doors 3) and increases the gravity in the room by 1 every 10 seconds. Upon leaving a room, takes 20 damage, deals 2 system damage, and creates a breach if the room is systemless. Intruder Drone: Scrap: 70, Power: 2, Health: 150 Creates a breach upon entry. Fills the room it is in with gas (8 sec). Drone: Scrap: 65, Power: 3 Deployed on your ship. Reflects one projectile (including missiles) or beam back at the enemy ship. Once a projectile or beam has been reflected, the drone has a cooldown of 5 seconds before being able to reflect again. SHIPS: Wyrmwood Crew: Human x 2, Salamander x 1 Resources: Fuel: 10, Missiles: 16, Drone: 0 Systems: Reactor: 8 3: Weapons 2: Shields, Engines 1: Medbay, Oxygen Weapons: Fire Bomb x 1, Burst Laser I x 1 Augments: Scaly Plating Hellbender Crew: Salamander x 3 Resources: Fuel: 10, Missiles: 4, Drone: 0 Systems: Reactor: 8 3: Weapons 2: Shields, Teleporter 1: Medbay, Oxygen, Engines Weapons: Dual Lasers x 1, Fire Beam x 1 Augments: Scaly Plating Brimstone Crew: Salamander x 1, Lanius x 1 Resources: Fuel: 10, Missiles: 10, Drone: 8 Systems: Reactor: 8 2: Shields, Drone Control 1: Weapons, Medbay, Oxygen, Engines Weapons: Artemis x 1 Drones: Fire Beam Drone x 1 Augments: Scaly Plating HOLOGRAMS: Hologram (system): Scrap: 80 Generates and powers holograms. Level 1: 1 hologram, 10 sec load Level 2: 2 holograms, 15 sec load Level 3: 3 holograms, 20 sec load To activate your holograms, you must wait a few seconds as they load in. Loading time increases as your system is upgraded. All holograms load simultaneously, and load in where they were left before. Holograms: Holograms function identically to crew. However, holograms are not considered crew, and thus are not affected by the crew limit. Holograms cannot take nor deal damage. Holograms cannot be stunned, but if the hologram system is ionized, all holograms will be stunned. Enemy crew will attack holograms, and your crew will too. EMPTY BEACONS: When you jump into an unexplored empty beacon, you may choose from one of the three randomly selected. Only appear if you meet the system requirements. Shields: Adds super shields. Level 2: 75% fail, 25% +1 super shield Level 4: 50% fail, 50% +1 super shield Level 6: 25% fail, 75% +1 super shield Level 8: +1 super shield Never appears when you have a super shield. Engines: Gives you fuel. Level 2: 80% fail, 20% +3 fuel Level 4: 60% fail, 40% +3 fuel Level 6: 40% fail, 60% +3 fuel Level 8: +3 fuel Weapons: Triggers a fight. Level 3: 75% fail, 25% success Level 5: 50% fail, 50% success Level 8: 100% success Medbay/Clonebay: Raises the health of a random crew member/s above their cap. Level 2: 50% +50 health to 1 crew member, 50% +25 health to 2 Level 3: 50% +100 health to 1 crew member, 50% +50 health to 2 Oxygen: Gives you bonus oxygen (past the 100% cap). Level 2: +25% oxygen Level 3: +50% oxygen Piloting Explores local surroundings. Level 2: 25% low scrap, 25% fight, 25% store, 25% nothing Level 3: 30% med scrap, 30% fight, 30% store, 10% nothing Doors: Increases the strength of your doors until they are broken down. Level 2: Improved Blast Doors Level 3: Super Blast Doors Sensors: Gives information about nearby beacons. Level 2: Gives information about adjacent beacons. Level 3: Gives information about adjacent beacons and reveals all stores and distress beacons. Cloaking: Delays the Rebel fleet. Level 1: Delayed for 1 jump. Level 2: Delayed for 2 jumps. Level 3: Delayed for 3 jumps. Hacking: Upgrades a random system. Level 1: 50% fail, 50% success Level 2: 25% fail, 75% success Level 3: 100% success Control: Increases the skills of a random crew member. Level 1: 50% +1/2 a random skill of a random crew member, 50% fail Level 2: +1/3 a random skill of a random crew member Level 3: +2/3 a random skill of a random crewmember. Control: Fixes your hull. Level 2: +1 hull point Level 4: +2 hull points Level 6: +4 hull points Level 8: +8 hull points Battery: Improves your reactor. Level 1: 50% +1 reactor power, 50% fail Level 2: +1 reactor power OTHER: Gas Gas is a hazard that 1: stuns friendly and enemy crew inside of it 2. obscures vision inside room 3. prevents you interacting with any crew inside room. Gas can only be removed by removing oxygen from said room (5 seconds). Gas spreads in a fashion similar to fire, but on an room wide basis, instead of a square based one. Gas takes 3 seconds to fully fill a room, giving time for your crew to escape. When opening airlocks in a nebula, gas will fill the affected rooms but eventually dissipate as the oxygen level drops. Gravity Slows movement, repair, and combat speed of crew, friendly and enemy, in the affected area. Unless specified otherwise, affects entire ship. Gravity I: -10% crew speed Gravity II: -25% crew speed Gravity III: Halved crew speed. Holes Black holes are an enviromental hazard. While at a black hole beacon 1. your ship and the enemy ship is inflicted with Gravity II 2. fleet pursuit speed is doubled. (They also speed up the actual game by 25%.) <-- not sure if this is a good mechanic Category:Blog posts